Frozen Flowers
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: I find it a bit ironic that my mother named me Freesia, a desert flower, when we lived in a frozen wasteland that held no natural flora. SilverxOC
1. Freesia A Desert Flower

**Frozen Flowers**

_A Silver Love Story_

Chapter One: Freesia... A Desert Flower

* * *

><p>I find it a bit entertaining that my mother named me Freesia when I was born, a desert flower. The point of this being entertaining is because we do not live in a hot place but in a cold, unforgiving terrain of snow and ice. For nine years the small town miles from Blackthorn City and off of Route 44 was my only home. Before, when I was only six, I had a father, a brother, and a sister... We all lived in a small town in the Kanto region but none of that matters now.<p>

"Mother, I'm heading down to the pokemon center by Route 44!"

My withering guardian ran down the stairs already in her daily attire for working on house chores,"Be careful, don't catch yourself alone for too long, and wear your snow pants even though I know you hate them!"

"Smoochum!" I took my pants from the small pokemon next to me and smiled in thanks. The cute little Smoochum was nicknamed Lady, but she acted like anything but one at many times.

"Got it!"

I sighed as I closed the door, the cold winds whipping my hair around. I felt the awful static of my snow pants as I trudged down the make-shift road. My purple earmuffs adorned Sneasal faces, showing just how cold it was. My sherbert orange sweatshirt covered a long sleeve mint shirt and two purple suspenders I had on underneath. My snow pants on the other hand irritated my legs and my black denim short shorts. Black boots(well, sort of- just without the trailing up my calf part) protected me from getting snow all over myself. I yawned a bit as the winds died down and glanced down to the pokegear on my neck- nothing to worry about.

"Mamoswine, use take down on those trees!"

"Swine!"

I jumped to the right in a bit of shock from the call, but took notice that it was just Jacque, one of the neighbors. We waved to each other and soon the pokemon center came into view. I sighed inwardly with thanks and quickened my pace.

"Hello... Professor Elm?"

I sipped some of the water that Nurse Joy had gotten for me and felt much better to not be wearing my snow pants and instead sitting in my shorts. The Pokemon man soon appeared on the screen with his large glasses and small tuft of brown hair. He smiled widely to me. I felt my lip twitch, but nothing would happen.

"Ah, hello Freesia- I was expecting you to contact me. Are you ready to choose? I don't have a Chikorita at the moment if you wanted one, but there can be another one gotten for you if liked."

I shook my head at the disorganized man, as was seen from behind him. I glanced out the window and thought about the day I still detested even to today. What was strong against an ice pokemon?

"Cyndaquil."

Professor Elm laughed and I felt the air turn towards a corny joke. I quickly shook my head,"It's not just because it is snowing up here, I have a brain."

His face turned nervous as I watched him go offscreen to send me the Cyndaquil. I surveyed his lab and noticed a boy with red hair in one of the windows, but it was only for a split second. Elm came back onto the screen and there was a ding on my end. I took out the pokeball that held the fire pokemon and nodded to the professor.

"Thank you, this means a lot."

He smiled to me,"It's not a problem, it would be very difficult to travel all the way here to New Bark from your location. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you have my number in your pokegear- so if anything comes up you can call."

"Of course."

As I pushed the end button to sign off there was a quick crash from inside the lab. I shrugged my shoulders and decided that it was just Elm being clumsy. With a small click I was able to open the pokeball and greet the small fire pokemon.

"Quil!"

"Hello... Oak."

The pokemon turned it's head to the left, but quickly jumped up in agreement with the name. I was the one who seemed to not enjoy the name. I had just picked it from the top of my brain... My mother had told me it was a good idea to nickname your pokemon, but I should have put more thought into it. Maybe I should have named him Lugia so that I could enjoy the feeling of watching people worry that I had a legendary.

"Quil?"

"Oh, sorry there Oak. My name is Freesia, a bit nippy isn't it?"

I felt that the pokemon did not get the horrible village humor I had grown up with and I soon gave up with my horrible try at joking. My brown eyes gleamed with sparkles of blue as I slowly picked my pokemon up. I tossed a lot of my light brown hair back and took out a red bandana.

"You alright with wearing this? I'd like to differentiate you from other Cyndaquils."

"Cynda!"

Hm, joyful pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Now, even though Samuel is giving you that ride Nevirro I want you to wear your snow pants."<p>

I ignored my nagging mother with everything inside of me as I went over everything in my bag. 20 potions... 7 pokeballs... blanket... Other medicines... Pokemon food... My own food...

"Cyndaaaa~"

My eyes shot over to my crying pokemon. My eyes cut right through Lady, who was currently pulling at Oak's face. "Lady, stop that now you brat!"

"Smoo-chum!"

With one that glare at the pokemon I took out Oak's pokeball,"You won't want to be in the air with Samuel and I since it'll be so cold."

"Bye mother!"

"But... Your snow pants."

"There you are, hurry it up Freesia!"

I jumped onto the large Dragonair, right behind Samuel. He had large muscles covered by a white tank top, large black snow pants, and large snow boots. His hair was cut short and he quickly ordered his pokemon to take off. If it had not been obvious at first to anyone who wandered into our village it would soon become obvious that everyone(for the most part) had become accustomed to the weather and did not mind wearing clothing usually meant for summer and such.

"So, you think you'll be a great trainer like 'yer father?"

I looked up to Samuel and frowned,"Who knows, I don't remember him and mother doesn't say anything about him. I might have a short way to go, I might have a long way to go."

"Well, as long as you don't start mixin' up with them Team Rocket fellas than you should be fine."

I felt a twinge at my heart as the sun began to warm us both up the farther from the mountains we got. Team Rocket... Yeah, I would have to watch out for them since they apparently have been gaining more power within our region because of Kanto's close location to us.

"Well, lookie there- a nice forest below us, means that we'll be there in no time now."

I was a bit shocked at how quickly we had been able to get to Nevirro but it was probably because of the speed Dragonair was flying at. Once a few homes came into view I had the feeling that we were here.

"Now, don't be gettin' yerrself lost and wear yerr snow pants."

Samuel laughed loudly at his own fun jab at my mother. I shrugged and opened Oak's pokeball, watching him stretch out. He adjusted the red bandana on his neck and sat, ready to get moving. I waved goodbye to the man from my village and began to walk.

"Cynda!"

I stopped abruptly at the call of my pokemon and turned to see what he was calling out to. What I saw was a purple monkey making faces at Oak. I walked closer and was able to watch Oak shoot out a column of flames in frustration with the opposing pokemon. My eyes were a bit wide in shock,"You know flamethrower?"

"Quiil!"

I shook my hands quickly,"I didn't mean use it!"

"Aipom!"

My mind quickly realized what the pokemon was and that it was about to attack Oak. I shook my hand to the side,"Dodge it and use a tackle!"

The pokemon fell not to later from the hit and I pulled out a pokeball, throwing it. I gave Oak a good pat on the head for his performance, but felt that maybe he should have been a bit less tempermental. The click I heard from the pokeball gave me a wave of satisfaction and I opened it back up to see Aipom.

"Hello Jack!"

The Aipom did not give the confused response that Oak had when we first met but instead picked up Oak and twirled wildly,"Aipom, Aipom, Aipom!"

"Uh, return!"

"Cynda~"

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Bwuahahahahaha!"

I took a step back from the inside of the dark pokemon center. The inside did not look like one and the person coming up from the floor in the cloak did not seem to be a Nurse Joy... At least I hoped that anyway.

"Hello, challenger!"

"Um, this is a gym?"

The girl stopped her act and looked more deflated,"They didn't change the outside? Maaaaan."

The lights turned on throughout the building and the girl dejectedly took off her cloak to reveal jeans and a t-shirt,"Name's Valerie... Ugh, this is the wonderful new gym building we were forced to move into. Here you can get a Duo Badge."

"Duo badge?"

"Yeah, hey... You need badges?"

I nodded slowly, but worried for what the girl was going to make me do. She jumped up in front of me with her bright pink hair pouncing,"Battle me and I'll give you the badge! It doesn't matter if you lose or not, I need publicity! And if you need someone to think you won than I will lie as much as I can!"

I stared into her blue eyes before sighing,"Fine."

"Okay, let's do this Frosslass, Hitmontop!"

"Um, go on out there Oak, Jack!"

As the Frosslass and Hitmontop looked to form themselves into a teamwork position, Jack was patting Oak with the end of his tail. I deadpanned at the two,"Focus!"

"This'll be an easy win for us- Go, Hitmontop use a double kick, Frosslass, back that up with some ice pins at that Cyndaquil!"

My eyes widened in fear as Oak would be hurt horribly, but Jack suddenly jumped in and sent the Hitmontop back into Frosslass. My eyebrows flew up in interest,"Well... Maybe this won't be so bad."

* * *

><p>Even with the teamwork I had tried to get out of my team, a win had not been given to us. Frosslass had used Blizzard at the last moment since she was alone and from there my tired pokemon had fainted. I stared down at the pokeballs with a bit of disappointment.<p>

"Ta-da!"

"Hm?"

A blue badge linked into an infinity sign by black lining and a silver stone in the middle was handed to me. I took it and stared at it with satisfaction. I shook my head a bit with the feeling that I should not be taking it. Valerie quickly bounded away from me,"Don't even think about giving that back to me! You earned that because your pokemon formed a bond with each other and had begun to understand how to form to the other's moves. Now, you must tell other peoples about my gym."

I nodded my head to her, receiving two blue orbs of happiness into my unamused brown ones.

"Here's my number for the pokegear! I'll call when a lot of people start coming in!"

My face deadpanned as we exchanged information. I was not thrilled with becoming her "friend", but she was nice enough to give me a gym badge. I asked where the nearest pokemon center was located so I could register for the league and a moment later she escorted me there herself... Much to my dismay.


	2. Tails to Learn

**Frozen Flowers**

_A Silver Love Story_

Chapter Two: Tails to Learn

* * *

><p>I yawned a widely as I walked down the beaten path towards the end of Violet City. I had not felt up to the challenge for the gym leader and had instead challenged some of the monks to some pokemon battles. Jack and Oak were currently walking just behind me, enjoying their workout after they had been fed.<p>

"Toto, toto, toto, toto!"

I stopped abruptly as a Totodile came running up to me in an ecstatic fashion. I was about to step out of its way when it shot forward and clamped down onto Oak's head. I stared at it in utter confusion and a bit of horror.

"Cynda!"

A flamethrower caused the Totodile to fall off of Oak's face. A trainer than ran straight into me,"Watch it!"

I fell to the ground roughly and looked up at whoever had hit be with a plain face. Whoever he was, he... Wow, he looked familiar. His red hair was a bit past his neck and fell over his right hazel eye, he wore a black jacket outlined with red, blue pants, and shoes to match his jacket. I shook my head to stop myself from admiring his looks and stood up, fixing my earmuffs onto my neck.

"You should watch where you're going."

"Weren't you given that Cyndaquil from Elm?"

I nodded slowly,"Yeah, so what? You probably got that Totodile from him."

He smirked,"You could say that."

"Cynda!"

I felt my face drop at my annoyed pokemon as he tried to fend off the biting Totodile. Jack laughed loudly with many cries. I held up his pokeball and sent him back into it,"You're not helping the situation."

"Totodile!"

"To!"

"Water gun!"

I jumped back as Oak dodged the attack swiftly. My eye twitch just a bit at the forceful boy. I pointed forward,"Smokescreen!"

"Water gun!"

"Cynda!"

"Oak, hurry- recover from that and go for a Quick Attack!"

When the blow hit the blue opponent of ours I quickly devised my next move,"Tackle!"

"Cyndaa!"

Frustration greatly showed itself on the boy's face. He growled,"Scratch and than use water gun again!"

Another direct hit on my pokemon. I felt my head spin at the thought of a loss against this guy. I pointed forward,"Smokescreen!"

Just before he could call out his next move I yelled out,"Spin around the cloud, quick attack- jump over him and use flamethrower!"

In less than thirty seconds the Totodile was on the ground and unable to battle. I swallowed some of the spit that had accumulated in my mouth as the boy returned his pokemon. Once more he growled and suddenly shoved me back as if to make a point.

"Don't get in my way!"

With that the tempermental kid was off to run. I rose an eyebrow at him and mustered up a look of complete confusion, one of the only emotions I felt comfortable portraying. After that awful meeting I was hoping to not deal with him again.

"Cynda."

"Hm, whatcha got there, Oak?"

I took the plastic card from my pokemon and read it over, now finding out the identity of the mysterious boy.

"Silver..."

* * *

><p>I stuck each foot up to be horizontal with my hips before setting it back down again as I walked. My hands were firmly placed in my shorts with my earmuffs set neatly over my ears. Oak was walked next to me as we wandered through Union Cave. I was surprised to see him excited to continue along even with him being a fire pokemon in this damp cave. My eyes were blankly set ahead as I had memorized the path through this cave after studying my pokenav's image of it.<p>

"Hey, girl."

I ignored the voice of a creepy man with an overcoat, continuing on. He quickly found his way in front of me and opened the coat, causing me to pull out Jack's pokeball in fear of what I may see.

"Wanna buy a slowpoke tail? They're a great medicine, food, and aphrodisi-"

"Double-slap."

The man quickly fell into the water with his jacket full of slowpoke tails landing on the ground in front of me. I picked up the horrid thing and returned Jack. I felt one of the tails and it was completely genuine. With anger flowing through me I glared over to the man in the water.

"You did this?"

"No, no- I'm just supposed to sell them!"

I bent down to him and yanked his collar,"Than who did this? Who?"

"T-Team Rocket, the-blurghubo." He fell back into the water once I abruptly let go of him.

I felt shock come over me as I remembered so many things I had been trying to forget. The anger inside of me did not fade and I stood slowly,"We're going Oak."

* * *

><p>"Oh, good there is someone to assist me- Ack!"<p>

I looked down to see an old man next to my feet. I knelt down next to him,"Is Team Rocket here?"

"They're in there young missy."

I threw down the jacket as I watched the backs of four team rocket members. They all looked back at me and only one seemed to be a leader. With my glaring eyes I surveyed the area around them with so many tailess Slowpoke.

"Hm, how did you-? Ugh, that worthless man was supposed to get these to Mahogany Town, not get caught."

The man that looked important took a step forward. He wore a black team rocket suit, arm length white gloves, knee-length white boots, a white belt with pokeballs hooked to it, and a black hat. His blue hair spiked up on each side.

"Lisa, take care of our unexpected guest. You other two, get the rest of our things out of here."

"Yes, Executive!"

"Come on little girl- let's play."

"Go, Jack!"

The woman in the black team rocket uniform smirked at me,"Ekans!"

The snake pokemon shot fear right into Jack and I clenched my fist,"Don't let it get to you- double slap!"

"Ai-poom!"

The weak snake pokemon was not able to follow through with the woman's command to using bind as it was knocked out quickly. She threw out her second pokemon, a Rattata.

"Bite!"

Jack cried out in pain, causing me to think about the Rattata as it got ready for a quick attack,"Dodge. Use tackle!"

"Oh no! Rrgh, you brat!"

The important man stepped in front of the girl and smirked,"Well, I'll have to crush your victory right now. I'm Proton, an executive for team rocket and you better not forget that."

I glared at the Zubat he let out and the following supersonic attack. Jack spun around in confusion. I tried my best to use double slap, but he only ended up hurting himself. I recalled him and pointed forward,"Flamethrower!"

"Cyndaa!"

The Zubat fell from the air, crisped. Proton smirked and sent out his next pokemon,"Poison Gas!"

"Hold your breath Oak and use quick attack to get away from it."

My pokemon quickly followed my orders but was blocked by Koffing's Smog attack.

"Oak!"

A bright light shown suddenly and the poison dissapeared with the newly evolved Oak in place with determination. His new Quilava body twitched with excitement.

"Now, flame wheel!"

"Quil!"

"Koff..."

"Ember, than tackle!"

When the bombardment was over I stepped closer to the awful member of Team Rocket,"What was the point of cutting off the tails of Slowpoke? I can understand stealing people's pokemon but this is a new low!"

Personal memories resurfaced for me. Proton's eyes narrowed as I stepped closer and got my face right in his. I bet he could feel my breath on him,"You're disgusting-!"

Suddenly his fingers gripped my throat intensly as he slammed me back into the cave wall behind him,"Don't trifle with me, girl! You will not speak to a high- ranked member of team rocket like that. I'll make sure you're the first to be damaged when we return to our rightful glory."

The air was unable to reach my lungs as I tried to pull his hand from my throat. I did my best to kick him but my legs were unable to reach. Quilava bit his leg and Proton immeaditely let me go,"Ah!"

I gasped for air as I watched the man hurry out of the well. A Slowpoke walked over to me as I did my best to return oxygen into my body.

"Let's go Farfetch'd! Huh? Where's Team Rocket? Oh my, are you alright?"

I sent a look of exasperation to the old man I had seen before, wanting to tell him that he was a bit late. My body would not let me and the old man helped me to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"Here you are and your pokemon are well."<p>

I nodded in thanks to Nurse Joy and gulped down the cup of water. Team Rocket had always left me with a bad taste in my mouth... Even before this moment- back when I was younger.

"Did you hear about some girl that chased Team Rocket out of the Slowpoke Well?"

"What? Seriously? Some girl?"

"Yeah, she just barged in and took out one of the heads."

"You're making it up!"

Silver glared at the two loud boys as they walked by his small campsite in the Ilex Forest. He had heard that Team Rocket was up to their stupid games again and it seemed true even more now. He reached down to his bag for his pokenav and noticed that something crucial was missing. He could have noticed this before his battle with that stupid bug gym leader or even in Union Cave, but no. His trainer card was missing.


End file.
